


Rose & King

by MadameBaggio



Series: Tumblr Works [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Collection of snippets.Margaery Tyrell travels to Azgeda to ask them to fight alongside the Dragon Queen.King Roan doesn't look overly interested in it.
Relationships: Margaery Tyrell/Roan (The 100)
Series: Tumblr Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202912





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've decided to organize the snippets with Marge and Roan from my tumblr. So they're all related to the same story and this is the correct order for them (on my tumblr they are normally published out of order).
> 
> Some of them are incomplete, some only have dialogue, without proper narration. I might fix those eventually, but I'm not promising anything at this point.
> 
> You might recognize some of them from the Crackship Fleet or the Margaery Tyrell Crossovers, since this is where it all started. The others can all be found on my tumblr @madamebaggio

“Are you sure you want to be the one to talk to him?” Olenna asked, her face gracefully resting on her hand. “People say he’s nothing more than a common savage. He might as well call himself a Wildling.”

Margaery lowered her cup to the table. “I can do this.” She assured her grandmother.

“I have no doubt you can, my dear.” Olenna waved her concern away. “This is not what I was talking about.”

“Then what?” Margaery asked confused.

“Some women cannot resist the… Primitive side of men.”

Margaery laughter was something between complete amusement and shock. “Oh grandmother, I hope you’re joking.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also part of the "Magaery Tyrell Crossovers", the only difference is that -in here -it's in the correct order.

“You’re very far from home, princess.”

Margaery took a deep breath. She supposedly needed this man’s help. “Queen, actually.”

He looked her from top to bottom; he didn’t try to be discrete about it, but he wasn’t particularly lecherous either. Margaery would know. “I don’t see a crown.”

“I had to flee because my husband’s mother wants me dead.” She explained.

Roan, self-proclaimed King of Azgeda, snorted. “It is a sad story, princess, it really is. But it’s not my problem.”

“But it will be.” Margaery insisted. “You know that Joffrey was planning to take Azgeda back when he had the crown. Cersei might be worried about the Dragon Queen now, but it won’t take long for her eyes to turn back to your island.”

Roan snorted, and didn’t even change his position on his throne. “As you said… Cersei is worried about the Dragon Queen. If she is the winner of this war, she’ll still have bigger problems for a while longer. Wars cost money. She won’t come after me immediately.”

“But she might come sooner.” Margaery pointed out. “For the same reason I did. To ask for your support.”

“I didn’t know our skills were so famous.” He drawled, clearly beyond bored by this conversation.

“Well, your politeness is legendary.” Margaery threw at him with a smile.

His eyes snapped to her face and he got up. Margaery stood her ground and waited as he made his way up to her. He stood less than a couple of paces away from her. “Careful what you say. We are as polite as we are forgiving.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also part of the "Magaery Tyrell Crossovers", the only difference is that -in here -it's in the correct order.

“You’re cute, I’ll give you that. But not cute enough to get away with that.”

Margaery’s face was beautiful in its innocence. Roan didn’t buy it for a second. “My King…”

Roan snorted. “I’m not ‘Your King’.” He turned her around and pulled the letter from her hands. “I was under the impression I said ‘no letters’.”

“It’s just a short missive for my grandmother.” Margaery insisted. “I worry about her health.”

“That hag is going to outlive us all.” He showed the letter to her. “I don’t give second chances, Lady Tyrell.” He reminded her. “Don’t make me regret letting you come here.”

“I would never, My King.” She smartly retreated. “Or… Since you are not ‘my king’ as you said… Should I just call you ‘Roan’?” Her voice was soft and sweet, and Roan wasn’t stupid, despite those people of Westeros might think.

He took a step, getting closer to her. He derived a certain pleasure in doing it, because he could see the battle in her eyes every time he got too close; should she step back? Be humble? Teasing? Margaery Tyrell was excellent at playing people. Too bad for her Roan wasn’t the type of man to be played with.

“Don’t start making promises you can’t keep, Lady Tyrell.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also part of the "Magaery Tyrell Crossovers", the only difference is that -in here -it's in the correct order.

“What are you looking at?” Roan asked as he approached Margaery.

“They are carving wood.” She indicated the two men. “I’ve never seen it done before, only the end product.”

Roan leaned his shoulder against the door frame. “It is an art that requires patience and care.” He commented.

“Is that why you don’t do it?” She asked sweetly.

Roan snorted. “I don’t have the time, princess. I have many things to take care of.”

“Of course.”

Roan pushed away from the frame. “Come. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Margaery arched a brow. “So you know how?”

Roan shrugged. “I’ve learned a thing or two.” He touched the shoulder of one of the men and said some low words to him. The man threw a measuring look at Margaery, but nodded at his king and got up. “Come on, Lady Tyrell. Come dirt your hands once in your life.”

Margaery pressed her lips together, but she took the seat the King was pointing to her. She wasn’t expecting him to sit quite as close as he did, but perhaps she had been affecting him a bit more than she’d previously thought.

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do this.” She spoke.

“It isn’t about strength.” Roan corrected her. “It’s about your tools and how you use them.” He offered her one of them. “Be careful, it is sharp. Don’t put your finger in front of it.”

Margaery wasn’t sure about any of this, but Roan was voluntarily spending time with her and she needed any chance she could get to be close to him. She still hadn’t convinced him to help.

“Follow the lines.” He indicated.

Margaery obeyed and on her first try she put too much strength on her hand, and cut out a bigger chunk from the wood. “Oh no!”

Roan chuckled. “I told you it wasn’t about strength.” He grabbed her hand. “Like this.”

As he held her hand and showed her how to carve the wood, Margaery realized this could be an excuse to touch her. With Roan it was difficult to know, because he wasn’t a man to play games. Margaery thought that if he wanted to touch her, he’d do that; not show her how to carve wood.

Still… As she watched his hand -browned by the sun -conducting hers, a peculiar feeling took over Margaery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also part of the "Magaery Tyrell Crossovers", the only difference is that -in here -it's in the correct order.

“Make me.”

Roan turned to her, an eyebrow arched. “You think I can’t make you stay here?” He snorted. “You are not as smart as I thought, if you think so.”

Margaery kept her chin up, even as Roan started advancing on her. “I can make you stay. I can easily tie you up and throw you in a cell. Don’t think I won’t do it, just because of your pretty dress.” He indicated said pretty dress with his hand.

Margaery tried to hold her position, but when he got too close -he always did it -she was forced do take a step back. Only to feel the table digging on her back.

“I can make you stay. And you are staying until I decide whether I can trust you or not.” He stopped way too close.

Margaery took a deep breath, trying her best not to show fear, not to this man. “So am I bound to the dungeons?” She asked.

Roan leaned in her direction, pressing his hands flat against the table, caging her body in. Margaery had to bow back, and seek support on the same table. “Perhaps. Or is there some other way I can convince you to stay?”

“I’m not afraid of you.” She informed him.

“I didn’t say you were.” He held his position, not moving closer, but certainly not stepping back. “You had your fair share of pretty boys, Margaery Tyrell. Have you ever considered being with a man?”

She arched an eyebrow at him, even as her lips curled. “Is that supposed to be you?”

Roan moved so fast, Margaery didn’t even have time to protest, before he sat her down on the table. “You can tell me that. Am I?” He challenged.

Margaery grasped his coat, unsure if she did it for support, to pull him closer or to push him away. This was a recipe for disaster. This man shouldn’t touch her like that, awaken her like that.

“This changes nothing.” She indicated.

“I’m glad we can agree on something.” He snorted, then gave the conversation as closed.

Margaery had met many men during her lifetime, even those who lived for violence like Roan did. However, she’d never felt for them the desire she felt for him. And when he kissed her -all anger, power and strength -Margaery had to hold on to him, or she might get lost. His kisses were bruising, but she wasn’t afraid; she was excited, alive.

His hands pushed her skirts up her leg, then grabbed her smallclothes and pulled, tearing them up. Margaery gasped, but Roan had something he wanted, and he was unstoppable -not that she wanted him to stop.

His fingers found her nub first, teasing it mercilessly, until she was moving her hips, seeking for more, moaning his name softly. Then they moved lower and entered her cunt. Margaery’s back arched and Roan used the opportunity to bite her neck.

She knew she wasn’t leaving this room as the same woman who entered it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also part of the "Magaery Tyrell Crossovers", the only difference is that -in here -it's in the correct order.

Margaery opened her eyes, confused by where she was for a moment.

“You don’t need to wake up just yet.”

She sat up immediately, pulling the blankets to cover her chest. Roan was a few steps from the bed, putting a coat on.

“I…” She started, looking for something to say, but nothing came to mind. For the first time in a while, words failed her. Likely because she never knew what to say to Roan,

“Sleep more.” He commanded, coming closer to the bed.

Margaery snorted. “You want to give me orders even now?”

He sat beside her. “Especially now.” He confirmed. “Rest, so I can keep you awake at night.”

She gaped at him. “What…”

Roan cut her with a hard kiss. “Good morning.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also part of the "Magaery Tyrell Crossovers", the only difference is that -in here -it's in the correct order.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Lady Tyrell…”

“You never talk to me like this.” Margaery gripped her skirts tighter. “What is happening?” She demanded.

Roan nodded at his people, and they left the room, so they were alone. “It’s your grandmother. The Lannisters took Highgarden.” He said at once, thinking it would be kinder.

“No.” Margaery shook her head. “This is not possible, they wouldn’t…”

“I don’t know the details.” Roan admitted. “But they found out about the plans your family had to support Daenerys Targaryen. Your grandmother was caught by the Kingslayer. He executed her as a traitor.”

“No!” Margaery shook her head. “She’s too smart for this. They could never…”

Margaery hadn’t realized she was falling, until Roan’s hands caught her.

“You are panicking, Margaery.” He told her firmly. “Breathe.”

“I can’t.” She shook her head harder, her vision blurred by tears, her chest constricted. “She… Not her.”

Roan sat her down. “I am sorry, Margaery.” He told her honestly. “I really am.” Roan knew how fiercely she loved the old woman.

“I want to kill them all.” She murmured.

“Don’t worry. You will. And I will help you.”


End file.
